I want you to love me
by Omano-chan
Summary: Yankumi dragged Ryuu back to school, and Hayato finally has the chance to realize his real feelings for him... but will he confess? or keep his feelings bottled up, as Ryuu'd do? please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Title: I want you to love me  
>Author: Omano-chan<br>Fandom: Gokusen 2  
>Pairingcharacters: HayatoXRyuu, includes some TsucchiXRyuu and later TakeXRyuu XD don't take it bad ^^;  
>Disclaimer: I don't own anything<p>

**I want you to love me**

If there was something Hayato was absolutely sure about, it was that Ryuu was his best friend and said painfully beautiful and cold teen was straight. He was even wondering whether Ryuu was interested in anyone at all.

He could still vividly recall the event that made him this sure.

It happened a few years ago, when they started terrorizing Kurogin Gakuen, their gang was about to form and the number of five to settle down. It was only the beginning of the year, but the five of them were already sitting in the back of the classroom, as it suited the leaders of the class, but Tsucchi was seated next to Ryuu (- dangerously close, as Hayato stated later). And the tall teen spent suspiciously much time around the redhead who was of course ignoring him, like things that didn't catch his attention, or more likely everything that wasn't Hayato or Take. As the days slowly turned into weeks, Hayato, Take and Hyuuga started feeling more and more uncomfortable around the duo. Which they didn't show of course, or they hoped that they didn't do so, trying desperately to hide their emotions from their surroundings, but as they once looked at each other in union, they all were confused. However they didn't give it a sound. It was a silent agreement. An annoying one.

The reason of their confusion: Tsucchi was flirting with Ryuu. There were no doubt about it. And he has been. Just not that conspicuously.

The tall teen started even more and more statements to Ryuu when he wanted to grab his attention like: "Hey, beautiful, or pretty boy!" and then came some compliments about his shirt, his hair, its colour or style, he always noted whenever something was new on Ryuu.

But the only more surprising thing was: Ryuu was absolutely neutral. He didn't show if he was touched by Tsucchi's efforts of getting his attention. He didn't treat him anything special, just shot him one of his infamous killing glares and stayed at his place or just passed the teen. Nothing else. He didn't kick him in the ass, or show him a softened expression. However you still may call it some sort of success…

Hyuuga was suspicious if Ryuu was aware of the fact that Tsucchi was enthusiastically flirting him. And as Take lamented once that he couldn't stand his friend's face while daydreaming, made them sure, Tsucchi had much more in his head containing their beautiful ice-queen.

And it seemed like Hyuuga was right. Or maybe not. Even Hayato wouldn't dare to risk stating whether Ryuu let Tsucchi be so close to him, touching him, courting him – undoubtedly flirting him! the more often, the more open. And Ryuu still didn't seem to bother. They were about to come to the conclusion, that Ryuu was interested in Tsucchi, the redhead just simply can't express his feelings or didn't know how to return others' – however they weren't too willing to accept it. Hayato was just after a sleepless night and had just convinced himself that he would catch Ryuu for a very very uncomfortable but necessary talk after school. – As his best friend he had to accept this ungrateful task-

When suddenly it wasn't needed anymore.

3-D was surprisingly quietly waiting for the lesson to come to an end. The teachers finally had a quiet and unharmful day in the class. They were all down – the weather was grey, they didn't even know how they happened to drag themselves to school. Everything just happened, they didn't feel like doing or control anything. Save up for one student. One student, who was pretty excited. Which was so sensational because he was sitting next to a very-very calm, okay, dead-calm Odagiri Ryuu, rather lying on his chair, just millimeters away from falling off, with such a blank expression, that was special wearing even for this ungodly weather and his usual demotivating expressions. Hayato noted half asleep, that Tsucchi hasn't been so close to his best friend a few minutes ago, but it didn't matter too much. He got used to it. He didn't realize that Tsucchi's hand disappeared under the desk, taking advantage of his long limbs, touching Ryuu's knee. The redhead didn't react, so the other took it as an agreement and his big hand started wandering higher on Ryuu's thigh…

Suddenly a loud bang and crash shook the whole class.

Ryuu leapt at Tsucchi with such force that his desk turned over with a deafening _bang_ and so did his chair, and the next moment the furious redhead smashed Tsucchi's head with all his might into his desk in front of him. Then grabbed his hand that had been wandering about his thigh seconds ago, twisted it behind his back, not stopping hitting him. Tsucchi was helpless of shock of the sudden aggressive action. And so was the whole class. The teacher even fainted.

They have never seen Ryuu so frightening and emotional before. But the more frightening he was since he kept silent, no voice came through his gritted teeth, only the helpless and desperate yelps and muffled moans of his victim echoed through the dead-silent classroom.

Not even Hayato was able to react. He was just staring at the raveing red demon that was Ryuu. He knew that the redhead was strong, but has never thought that the height and weight differences between him and the taller boy would mean so less when it comes to a fight! Tsucchi was like a motionless doll between Ryuu's angry fists. He had no chance to protect himself.

It was the first and only outburst of the collected and calm redhead. His face was pale, only two bright pink spots were burning there accompanied by the killing glare, his eyes shining daggers at Tsucchi's nape.

As the first panting breaths escaped Ryuu's lips, everything seemed to come to life again. Hayato grabbed Ryuu tight from behind, Take and Hyuuga took a firm grip on his arms to save their friend. Or rather what remained of him. Hayato held him tight to his chest so that he couldn't start another attack on Tsucchi. But Ryuu didn't seem like wanting to. The moment he felt Hayato's strong, warm arms around his waist, clutching him to his racing heart, Ryuu relaxed. Only his eyes were sending daggers toward Tsucchi. The poor teen was still too afraid to move an inch. Like the victim of a predator which can't believe that it survived the attack, and thinks that upon the slightest movement it will murder him.

"Get lost now" Ryuu hissed on his ice cold voice.

A visible shiver ran along Tsucchi's body, but he obeyed immediately. His nose and lips were bleeding, covering his chin and the spot where his head lay in blood, there were bruises all over his swollen face. He was confused and fear was glittering in his eyes. Keeping a distance from the redhead he escaped from the class through the backdoor. Hayato signaled to Hyuuga with a nod to follow Tsucchi, and make sure, he wouldn't collapse on his way.

This added to the reputation of 3-D, and of course to Odagiri Ryuu.

Hayato learned that it was a sore spot to Ryuu that he is usually taken as a girl because of his appearance. Probably because of this behaves he the way he does: to make up with his cool nature for his pretty looks.

Beautiful indeed – Hayato corrected.

That incident helped to settle everyone's state not only in the class (from that time, no one dared to question the pretty Ryuu's right to be in the leader group) but also in the gang. It was obvious from the beginning, that Hayato was a leader type. His character as an arrogant fool he was) and built made him perfect for that place. With their strong friendship with Ryuu made it clear that there's no way he wouldn't share his king status with the redhead. They were the head of 3-D, on their unique way of fighting all the time, but still having the strongest bond ever seen among such deliquents. Their relationship wasn't free from rivalries of course, that came from their dominant type of personalities, but that was fine. They were best friends after all. Since his painful incident Tsucchi's place was also given. There was no way he'd try to become the leader, however he had had the ambition to do it – previously. Now he learnt his lesson, and he kept a good distance from Ryuu. They were friends of course, but he joined the group of nearly everyone that wanted to run as far as they could when Ryuu sent them one of his murder-glares. So he oriented rather in the direction of Hyuuga, who was fine with being in the leader gang, and had no higher ambitions. So they got closer. Take was the one who belonged to both of these duos. He was on good terms with Tsucchi and Hyuuga since he neither was that dominating type, but based on their previous years spent together in junior high, he was close to Hayato and Ryuu too.

Still because of that older relationship had Take the privilege he had, and because of what Hayato, and still when he couldn't get over his crush Tsucchi envied him. Take was the only one who was allowed to enjoy the softer sides of the cold redhead. This was probably the only side of him that Hayato had no experience with. The brunette knew sides of Ryuu that no one else did, some of them that surprised even Ryuu himself, but that soft and motherly caring side was Take's special gift from this friendship. He turned to Ryuu with his problems, however it was a bit hard to imagine what kind of solution could the ice cold teen offer for his sentimental problems, but he was the only one Take trusted with his secrets. The pretty boy was even allowed to hug Ryuu when he felt so desperate while getting drunk, dropping his tears into the elegant curve of his neck, the teardrops running down on the delicate skin, disappearing under the collar of his shirt, and Ryuu was the one who hushed him after that, on a soft voice that sent shivers running up and down Hayato's spine. With only terribly hard work could he banish the thoughts that he wanted the redhead to whisper his name on that voice… he was drunk after all wasn't he? He couldn't wish for such thing while sane…

However Hayato was nearly absolutely sure about these things (which means Ryuu being straight), the more attention Take got the more jealous he felt. At first he didn't know the reason of this strange and uncomfortable, but not that new feeling. Hayato could call it jealousy for the first time when he learnt that he was in love with his best friend.

He realized that when Yankumi dragged Ryuu back to class and he finally learnt why he had left.

He was standing outside of the classroom, leaning against the graffiti-covered wall, watching as Take explained the real reason why Ryuu went to bow down to the guys from Ara High. As he listened, he kept his eyes only on Ryuu. The teen tried to silence Take – but with no success. As he did, Hayato felt his whole inside catch some unknown fire and a ball forming in his throat which didn't let him breath properly, but couldn't swallow either. While they spent so much time separated from each other, he forgot how good he could read the redhead. His features were like a picture book to an adult. But only to Hayato. Reading the stories of this beautiful face was his privilege. As his warm brown gaze slowly melted the icy shields of Ryuu's eyes, he could see that he was in terrible pain.

He wanted to silence Take, so that he hadn't have to recall, to relive the memories of that time. The silence and the abyss they kept between each other was to bury the deep scars of the past. Even if it was just a bandage on the shallow surface. But now they were uncovered again, and started bleeding, maybe even more than fresh scars. - The memory of losing each other because of a meaningless fight, because of a small lie, because of Ryuu's damn pride, because of Hayato's stubborn and explosive nature, and because the brunette hasn't recognized earlier how much he loved Ryuu… These stupid reasons all overwhelmed their hearts at once now, as the truth was revealed.

They have never felt before how sharp the blade of truth was.

The terrible weight of loss fell onto his shoulders all at once. He felt tears burning his eyes. He couldn't stand seeing the uncovered crystal pain anymore. Hayato has always comforted himself that Ryuu didn't feel anything over their rough parting, since the redhead has never showed too much emotion over anything. It was the biggest lie he could have deluded himself with, but that saved him from a lot of thoughts of remorse. He could fight his own pain, and it easened his battle that he convinced himself that he didn't hurt Ryuu. However there still was a tiny little voice that kept on whispering, that both of them were suffering terrible pain.

By now - everything gained its meaning.

After Ryuu had left, he started remembering his blurry dreams. Usually he slept like a log and if he dreamt something, he remembered them no longer then the moment he opened his lazy eyes. But then, after awakening, he spent long minutes still in bed, rolling onto his back, staring at the ceiling, watching the film of his current dream, trying to figure out what they might mean and why his heart was racing so fast, since they have never been nightmares. It was always his greatest wish to be able to go back into that world, even is his heart overflew with sorrow.

In these dreams Ryuu has never left him. They were side by side as always. As only they were there for each other. The redhead's shining eyes sent small secret smiles to him, and said silent stories that he told only Hayato. And before he went to bed at night, even if he tried everything to get rid of the memories of his dreams, they came back haunting him. He unconsciously played with the thought of Ryuu sitting next to him the next day in class, and that he could read those beautiful secret smiles and joy behind those icy orbs.

But he just always tortured himself with these hopes, being disappointed all the time, day after day, minute after minute as he waited for the door to open to reveal the slender teen since he had got into class. This cure hope was slowly destroying him. But he didn't want to give up, and got stubborn, as usual.

"Ryuu would never come back!" he stated once angrily when Take dared to mention the redhead accidentally, because he was suffering from his missing presence and the changed behavior of their now only remained leader.

The cold statement hit them like lightning. It was true. They had to – Hayato had to bury the painful memory of his ex-best friend, and keep him for his dreams.

Always denying their existence, even fighting them with all his will – but still always waiting for them to come. Sometimes he drank so much, the others wouldn't have bet even one yen on him arriving home at all. He thought, getting drunk would grant him an unconscious night. But he ended up wrong. His emotions got to the surface, and before falling asleep he hallucinated that Ryuu was there, next to his bed, and he was begging him silently not to leave while tears ran along his high cheeks into his hair. Ryuu was there everywhere in his life. He couldn't let him go.

However with hard work he got his love for the teen turned into hatred. It was always easier to hate someone, than love him while it was sure that this person would never return. They all knew it.

Now he could explain why he felt a bunch of butterflies in his stomach as he heard that Ryuu came back. It seemed like he couldn't fill his heart with hatred toward the redhead. It was burning happiness and desire to see those eyes, to feel him by his side…

This is why it hurt the more to see him back. It was no happy reunion. Ryuu grew cold even for him. He has built walls around his soul, as if he had never left his own room that used to be his cell. He could see this from the first look he laid on Ryuu. He felt fear growing in him. He was afraid that Ryuu had abandoned him and closed down in front of Hayato. He felt betrayed and that was enough to call that hatred to the surface again. He felt anger and the happiness vanished in less than a blink of an eye. But it was still there, it just hid deep in his heart. He was secretly happy that Ryuu was back, but hated him, because he ignored Hayato.

But now he understood everything.

He was longing for Ryuu so much, he didn't realize him being there. None of them opened toward the other because of their pride and fears.

Seeing him so helpless under the shield of the looks they all vanished from Hayato. Love replaced them.

He wanted to comfort Ryuu. To see his smile again, even just through his eyes. To be with him. To have him for himself. (He had his doubts if the redhead would let himself be owned so easily, but this didn't matter. He had to settle things now! He'll have time to think about it later.)

He will never see Ryuu suffer!

But he just couldn't go there and say 'Look, I'm sorry.' Neither of them would take it seriously. He had to gain Ryuu's forgiveness on an other way. Ha had to make sure Ryuu'd forgive him. And maybe when they will have got the scars healed for real, he may be able to gain Ryuu's love too…

… Back to present: he has to settle things with those bastards from Ara High. So that they could bury all the bad memories connecting to that incident. To overcome and let all the pain washed away. To turn it into a memory of yesterday.

_  
>Please share with me what you think! ^^<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2  
>Disclaimer: I don't own Gokusen2, I'm just a great fan ^.^<p>

I want you to love me

Chapter2

You probably wouldn't say that looking at the redhead's cool profile, but for Ryuu it was his happiest time being readopted to 3-D, taking his part from all the trouble, being next to his friends, and before all, being next to Hayato, playing his part next to the leader, being the common sense of the class, and being the one who was always ready to abate Yankumi's eternal enthusiasm. They were back to normal, sharing every possible moment of their high school time together.

Hayato would also call himself the happiest man on earth when Ryuu appeared from nowhere at that ware-house, when he needed him the most in that fight. They were in it together. Ryuu held nothing against him for despising him, and after all the things he had said to the redhead. He could really call himself lucky for that.

Although he got what he treasured the most back, he was still dissatisfied with his state. Because his heart didn't find any rest. As he got to see Ryuu more in real, and not only with the eyes of his imagination, it struck him more and more often how beautiful Ryuu was. From that close it was breathtaking. Sometimes even literally.

One day they were skipping their last classes (not bothering for the rage of Yankumi for the moment. The weather was so nice, they couldn't waste their time in the classroom!), Tsucchi, Hyuuga and Take found some silly games as always and Hayato was lazing in the sun on the hillside, enjoying the warmth, when Ryuu plopped down beside him. He stretched out his legs and leant back laying comfortably on the ground. His breath hitched and Hayato could only stare-

Ryuu was so beautiful – extremely beautiful as the sun shone down on him. His red hair was glowing, sunrays dancing on the long bangs that hang in his forehead, his porcelain skin seemed even softer, his high cheekbones and over them his long, now brownish eyelashes attracted his attention the most, and he could feel a soft blush spreading on his cheeks, so his gaze wandered rather lower to his thin lips, but that helped even less. The wondering thoughts about their taste already had invaded his mind.

"Ne, Hayato" he heard Ryuu's lazy low voice, and his eyes snapped back at the redhead's brown eye that he opened to find out what was wrong with his friend. "You all right?"

"Ha… Yeah, sure" he coughed out the breath that he was holding up till now. "Why d'ya ask?"

"You're flushed… You caught a cold maybe?" he mumbled and opened his other eye too and pushed himself up to lean on his elbows to take a better look of Hayato.

"Tse, of course not!" he tried his best to take up his act, however it wasn't that easy as Ryuu's gaze literally scanned him in.

"Then what? You've been acting odd recently."

It was clear now for Hayato that if things will go on like this, something very wrong or very good's gonna happen. As he looked again Ryuu in the eye, he had to accept that he couldn't hold back anymore. He cherished his friendship with Ryuu more than anything, but he still wanted more. Just a friendship couldn't satisfy his passionate heart, and his emotions took over his mind.

Hayato moved before anything could stop him. He pushed Ryuu back to the ground and pinned him there, leaning over him, with his hands supporting himself on both sides of Ryuu's head, their chests touching every time they took a breath. The only signs of Ryuu's surprise were his fastened breathing and he took the air in a bit sharper than usual, and his slightly widened eyes as he looked up at Hayato.

Maybe a small glint of fear or rather worry shined up in his brown eyes as he realized that feeling burning in Hayato's. It wasn't only the lack of sunshine that darkened his gaze, but lust.

He towered over him like a predator over some extra-delicious prey.

"Ryuu…." Hayato whispered on a husky voice, his hot breath caressing the other's cheek. He could feel Ryuu shivering underneath him even so slightly. "I love you, Ryuu. So much…"

And before Ryuu had the smallest chance even to draw a sharp breath in shock not giving him the opportunity to protest, Hayato leaned in quickly and stole his first kiss from his very best friend.

Ryuu's lips were cool as the teen himself, but they tasted sweet. It was like the sweetness of water, not a strong taste, but very nice and delicious. He wanted to taste more. Hayato was really like the predator that finally tasted the adrenaline-sweet blood, and just can't get enough of it. He pushed his lips even harder, moving a bit, licking Ryuu's lower lip passionately, demanding for entrance into the cave of his mouth. Ryuu let out a small muffled moan as he tried to catch some air, and this little parting of his lips used Hayato to deepen the kiss.

The redhead's body has never been more tensed before, he protested with all his might, the only problem was, Hayato didn't let him move from his place, and was slowly stealing all the air from his lungs. He couldn't think properly. When Hayato kissed him all of a sudden, it was like his mind stopped working. It was too great of a shock. And emergency alarm took a headstart in his head, but there was only the red lamp and the siren that blocked everything. Random thoughts were running like crazy in there. One of the clearest was that _Hayato's lips were warm and soft _and the other was the loudest _STOP! _

But how?

As Hayato deepened the kiss, Ryuu got desperate and led by his first intuition, bit down on his full lip.

Surprised and in pain Hayato jerked away with an irritated yelp, and Ryuu could finally get his muscles to obey his will. In panik and adrenaline rushing along his system pushed Hayato off of him, not minding his friend's bleeding lip, leapt to his feet and without looking back, ran away. It was his own racing heart that chased him away, full of fears and confusion, but not only because of Hayato's action, but also because of the thoughts that were awakened by it within him.

As Ryuu's slender form disappeared from his eyesight, Hayato leaned back again, flat on his back, flooring his head into the hard ground. He wiped his bleeding lip, and with the very same movement he hit himself hard in the head. He covered his eyes with his arm, his face was burning in the colour of shame. He wanted the earth to split open under him right now and there and swallow him.

He felt a very strong urge to trash himself within an inch of his life. He couldn't have ruined his chances by Ryuu any more!

The kiss felt so sweet! He enjoyed it so much!... Why couldn't Ryuu…?.. Why couldn't he hold back..?

_Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!_

"Where's Ryuu going?" stopped Hyuuga in his track, the thread of their kite hanging from his hand. "wow, and running!... Have we ever seen such thing?"

"He may have got fed up with Hayato. As stupid as he is…" said Tsucchi, and the conversation was finished from his part. They grinned at each other with Hyuuga and went back to pay all their attention to their toy.

Take didn't follow them, just stand there, on top of the hill, where he had a good sight of both Ryuu and Hayato. There was something strange in his dark eyes as he followed Ryuu disappearing in a hurry…

"Hey, Take!" he heard Tsucchi calling for him. "Come on, buddy!"

"Ah, sorry! I'm coming!" As Take turned toward his friends, his cute face was shining with a bright grin.

TBC

Please let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Hopefully something's gonna happen soon, ne? ^^;

I want you to love me

Chapter 3

Ryuu hasn't had the slightest clue where he was going. He just let his legs lead him along the roads and alleys they chose. He couldn't even squeeze a sensible thought from his brain. It was still occupied by the great mass, that were his cells.

Hayato just got him crazy!

No… it was Hayato who has gone crazy!

What had happened… he just couldn't accept it. His brain dodged all his efforts to get Hayato's actions understand.

It has already happened a few times, that Hayato in a heated moment assured him of his love… But that was only just a joke. They were best friends… And both guys! That wouldn't be normal. Couldn't be! On top of that Hayato was always very popular among girls. And he liked them too. On a different way than he liked Ryuu… Right? Please tell me, it's different, and he was just out of his senses…

He didn't like boys either, did he? (not as if he was so interested in girls though, but that wasn't the question now…) He liked Hayato of course, and he was always missing him like hell, whenever they had to be separated, but he was his childhood friend after all. It was natural, that he missed his warm shining eyes and beautiful smiles sometimes, right?

Aww, those darkchocolate orbs, filled with lust and longing, devouring him…

Shit! Ryuu felt like snapping himself hard. What was that with these thoughts?

He didn't realize so far how much time had flown past him since he was wandering about. The sun was slowly sinking behind the tall buildings. He absentmindedly ended up at a playground. A small but nice one. There were no children or parents anymore. It was deserted. Perfect place for him to think (or to try something similar that you may call thinking), and if necessary kick himself hard if such thoughts'd invade his dizzy mind again.

He dropped down to a lonely swing and just for his own fun started rocking himself. It felt nice. A little bit soothing.

"_Would it feel __this good if it was him rocking me in his arms…?"_

He really did snap himself now.

"_Fuck, Ryuu! How can you think about such things! He is your friend and probably was just acting stupid again! Wanted to bring you over the edge 'cause he was bored…!"_ he rebuffed himself irritated. He got even more irritated as he realized the soft blush spreading on his cheek, and no matter how much he tried, he couldn't banish these thoughts. As if only thinking about Hayato, and calling his name in his mind would have given these thoughts free way. He felt like suffocating in them.

But he was still drawning in some kind of pleasure…

"Maa~ So here you are!" a cheerful voice snapped him from his daydreaming.

As he looked up, still confused and dizzy, he found Take grinning down at him.

"Oi, Ryuu, are you all right?" he asked concerned and Take plopped down onto the swing next to Ryuu's and started rocking himself too, but into Ryuu's direction.

Ryuu just shrugged the question away, and turned his gaze back in front of himself. Take was watching him, chewing on his lower lip, his fingers playing with the chain of the swing. How should he put it?...

"Why did you run away?" he tried to start a conversation, but in vain. The other reacted the same as before. "What did… Hayato do?"

Ryuu's body tensed, his eyes widened even so slightly.

Take shook his head softly. He wasn't going anywhere, though he was suspicious what the problem lay behind.

" I saw you two, you know" he giggled embarrassed, a light blush spreading on his cheek as he remembered, and not just the sight but his own thoughts too.

Ryuu's head jerked in his direction. His widened eyes were pleading and threatening at the same time. They said: _Tell me, you're not serious_! Take gulped and scratched the back of his head, and grinned shyly.

"Sorry, but I did. From the hill the two of you were free to see, and clearly. So I saw when Hayato… you know… kissed you. He did, didn't he? And you knocked him off…. Oi, Ryuu! Ryuu, what's wrong?"

Take quickly leapt to his feet in front of the redhead and took a hold of his shoulders.

Ryuu was in shock. It wasn't enough what Hayato had done, Take had seen everything. What may he think? What will happen next? Why did he have to come and tell him, that he knew? Does he want something?...

His bewilderment was broken by a soft warm pressure on his lips. His eyes widened even more if possible, his mouth agaped, that gave the chance to Take to deepen the kiss, and the tip of his small tongue touched his teeth and lip. The smaller teen took advantage of the situation and one of his hand let go of Ryuu's stiffened shoulder and sank into his silky hair.

As Take leaned away, accepting that Ryuu was no partner in kissing, a half-satisfied, half- annoyed sigh escaped his thin lips. The hand that enjoyed itself among his bangs sank out and moved along the soft yet cold features of his friend. His small fingertip touched his high cheekbone, the corner of his eye, the unique line of his nose, down his parted, still wet pinkish lips. There lingered some pleasuring seconds, and Take kept also his longing eyes there, before he pulled away.

He finally sighed in defeat.

"It'd be so nice kissing with you Ryuu, but you're needed for that too, you know?" He smiled a bit, and noted that Ryuu was half-way back his normal self as he gave him one of his glares. However it was a weakened version, without its real edge, it still felt like an icy shower from pure sky. If it wasn't Take, he would have surely run away as fast as he could.

"Sorry for disturbing you so much" Take apologized. "In real, I didn't really see the kiss itself, just thought it was. Couldn't think of anything else… and I just couldn't find any other way to distract you… Don't hate me, will you?" he asked with a bit worried, but bright grin.

For his luck Ryuu didn't feel like murdering his small friend. There were other thoughts running in his head, and just about the hundredth one played with the idea what kind of agonizing death Take should die for making him go through all this.

His thoughts were finally making a straight line along which he could go, to come to a conclusion.

He had the chance now to compare the two kisses he got just a few hours apart from each other.

The one he got from Take was tender and soft. Maybe a bit uncertain, slightly touching, and the way his hand was caressing his hair made things even nicer.

The one he got from Hayato in comparison was demanding and hungry. A fierce kiss, burning with buried passions. And on top of that very possessive. Not a kiss that one'd think about as their first kiss. However it was Hayato's kiss that Ryuu enjoyed. He liked it in some ways…

… and that could lead only to one conclusion…

Deep in his thoughts he didn't hear a thing from his surrounding. Not even Take's voice as he called his name with some fear making it tremble, nor the other affecting and challenging voices from the gang that'd just invaded the park. He didn't even see them as he leapt to his feet, ready to run with all his might, not giving himself the chance to change his mind. So he bumped into one of the guys standing in his way.

He shot him an angry glare. He was in a hurry! He has no time for a clash with them over such nonsense like them being here. Why don't they learn not to start with a furious Odagiri Ryuu of Kurogin?

But they didn't know their lesson yet. The thugs didn't like his arrogant behavior on top of all. It irritated them that such a slender, feminine guy looked so much down on them. So the fight was impossible to avoid.

They grabbed him by the collar, but even though Ryuu punched him so hard it could count as a K.O. an other one caught him from the previous thug and shoved him hard to the ground. They kicked him with all their rage and might. Ryuu couldn't do much but to protect his head, searching for a calmer tenth of a second to stand up again to beat the shit out of them for holding him up!

Take gave him the chance as he called out his name worried and that distracted the guys attention from the redhead. Taking his opportunity, one other guy joined his friend on the ground, hardly conscious by Ryuu's punch, but then it was Ryuu who dropped to the ground.

Absolutely unconscious.

The last thing ringing in his ear was Take's panicked yelp of his name…

This is what i meant in the first chapter's comment as the TakeXRyuu part XD so far

Reviews and your comments always appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: still don't own anything... I wish I did! Reviews and building type of critics always appreciated! ^^

**I want you to love me**

_chapter4_

He returned to his senses upon hearing screaming and muffled voices. Voices he couldn't recognize. At first he was unwilling to open his eyes, his head was throbbing with pain. So he just lay there, and listened… But the loud noise also hurt, he felt a migraine-like headache forming behind his forehead.

"Hayato let me go!" he heard someone scream, and the voice was full of fear and some kind of nervousness. There were other two speaking at the same time, but he couldn't make out the words. However a third person who wasn't talking, but he could very well pick out the nervous way he took in the air sharply.

"Boys, please!" there was someone else too. An adult probably, collected and calm, not like the others he was referring to. "It's not the best place for that! Please, keep calm! You're in a hospital!"

_So__ he was in a hospital after all…_

He slowly opened his eyes. At first yellowish light blinded him, so he let out a soft moan, then for his next try, he lowered his gaze from the ceiling, and now he saw two young men in front of his bed: the taller teen with curly brown hair had just let go of the smaller one, who looked fragile and tiny grasped between the strong hands, his red hair messy, and some bandage on his pretty face. In the background there were two more, one very tall, his spiky hair not far away from the ceiling, and with his companion they looked very worried too.

"It's nice that you finally woke up" said the doctor, who previously rebuked the two boys not far away from a fight, he recognized his voice. And with practiced hands he started examining his head, and checking his pupils and everything to make sure, he was all right. A soft shiver run along his body as the doctor's cold hands touched his temples, and put a slight pressure on them.

During the examination he listened to the conversation between the teens at the other end of his bed.

"So? What happened?" snarled the handsome brunette at the small redhead, his dark orbs shining menacingly, but a not less attractive way as he stated in himself.

"It's nothing much!... We had a talk at the park, I saw that Ryuu was confused the afternoon and I went to look for him. I found him at the park. We had a talk, and as he wanted to leave, he bumped into a branch of thugs. One hit him from behind, and Ryuu collapsed! I brought him here! That's all!"

"How on earth was that possible? Ryuu never gets hit from behind!" stated the black haired teen behind the tower-height one.

"I don't know! He wasn't concentrating!"

"It's not like Ryuu at all!" joined the tall teen into the accusing conversation too.

"It's not my fault just to inform you! Don't dare to blame it on me!" the pretty teen was on the verge of tears, and sent accusing looks at the brunette in front of him, who shifted at his place, lifting his weight from one leg to the other, chewing on the corner of his lower lip nervously.

The doctor behind him shook his head and let out a sigh of an adult who looked at the conversation of youngsters, and couldn't find any sense in that. His hands wandered at the boy's neck and nape. As he gently checked on the ceasing bump there, the teen let out a sharp gasp and jerked away, but that made his body hurt even more.

"RYUU!" all the four teens called out for him, and looked at him worry shining in their eyes - immediately forgetting about their quarrel.

"Don't worry too much, boys" soothed their nerves the doctor's calm voice. "The pain won't go that fast. Otherwise, Odagiri-kun is fine, I can say. All his reactions are a bit slow, but it's because of the painkiller he got. You should just walk him home, and make sure, he gets a good night rest."

"Ryuu" the small redhead came up to him, and looked him closely in the eyes. "Are you sure, you okay?"

"Look, as small as he is, he behaves like a mother hen!" grinned the tall teen from above him.

"Yeah, Take, aren't you a bit too worried? If the doc says, Ryuu's all right, it means Ryuu's all right!"

The small teen- Take, turned back at them and snapped at them angrily:

"Tsucchi! Hyuuga! just shut the hell up!" and all three of them were laughing, happy that the awkward atmosphere was finally gone.

It was only that handsome brunette who didn't take his part in that delight. His brows frowned, he kept his worried gaze lingering on him. You could say he was skeptical about what the doctor'd just said.

He got pretty uncomfortable under such intense gaze, and he wanted to get rid of this awkward feeling, that the situation reminded him of something, he just couldn't recall that very special event. So he sent him a murderous glare and hoped it'll work on the teen.

As a reaction, there was a small smile gracing his features.

"Okay, welcome back Ryuu" he smiled. "That's the Ryuu we all know."

_So it means… this Odagiri Ryuu they were talking about was equal with him…_

That iron racket, that caused Ryuu collapse and faint in his fight, hit him at his nape and because of that all of his memories vanished of his past. And his balance wasn't the best either. The guys had to catch him a few times, not to fall flat on the face on their way back "home". After the first wave of shock disappeared, they had great fun in Ryuu falling over thin air even on mirror-flat surfaces for the slightest, accidental push at the arm. That was a bit disturbing, but the doctor said, he was fine. And he had the feeling, that he can trust a doctor. And all the teens, who surrounded him from the first moment of regaining his consciousness were also sure that Ryuu was fine, so he was fine. He took it normal, that he didn't recognize the guys with whom he seemed to be on very good terms. On his way "home" he learnt the name of the small redhead, he was Take, and the other two: the tower tall guy was Tsucchi and the black haired was called Hyuuga. They also called the brunette by his name several times, but he couldn't keep that in mind…

Ryuu didn't say a word even in the next morning. He learnt that it was fine, if he didn't talk, so he kept on observing and learning. He didn't want to mean a problem with his lack of memories. Or his pride didn't let him see or rarther bear the others worrying for him.

School was an irritating thing without memories though.

At first he didn't know which seat he should take. It took him several minutes to recognize that his "friends" were sitting at the back of the class, and that they were shouting his name to get his attention. Recognizing his name was another great problem for Ryuu. And that seemed suspicious to the others. But he also learnt that it was a great weapon of his to send a murderous glare as an answer for their worried and questioning ones, and they already turned away. It looked like it belonged to his personality, and after the first few classes he was getting comfortable with this new situation. He could get used to new things quite fast.

It was only the names that were bothering him.

His gaze wandered all the time back to the brunette sitting next to him – seemigly terribly bored of school. Ryuu just couldn't get enough of this view. And didn't know why. He had absolutely no memories of him. Of the others, after he learnt their names, and listened to them talking, he could recall some memories concerning them. But this teen was different. Absolutely nothing! Not even his name, nor what relationship they were in before.

He concentrated really hard and tried his best to recall how the others called this handsome man.

"Hey, Hayato!" Take called out on a low voice, and the brunette lifted his head to turn into his direction. "You free tonight?"

"Don't feel like going out" muttered the teen and was about to lay his head back onto his arms and go on with sleeping, but Take kept on whining.

"Come on, Hayato! I'll drag Ryuu too. Hayatoo~"

Before he had the chance to go on with this meaningless and senseless whining, Ryuu spoke up:

"So you're Hayato, right?"

All of a sudden everything went silent.

Ryuu didn't understand it why. He didn't disturb the lesson too much, but everyone turned into his direction, all the students, the irritating teacher – Yankumi- at the blackboard, his friends around him, and on a super speed Hayato's head snapped also toward him.

His eyes grew twice bigger than their normal size as he glared at the redhead.

Ryuu shifted in his seat uncomfortably.

"What?" he mumbled and nervously looked from one of his classmates to the other, and then took a halt on Hayato, who may not be Hayato by that means, he came to the conclusion. "Isn't that you, then?"

In the moment of shock and disbelief there was an angry growl to be heard and suddenly Hayato leapt to his feet, not caring what happens to his desk or chair, and grabbed Ryuu by the collar of his coat, lifted the shocked redhead to his eyelevel and glared at him with his piercing eyes, gleaming with all fury blazing inside him.

And Ryuu wasn't pulling his leg! He really didn't know who he was!

Lead by his anger he punched Ryuu as hard as he could. The redhead fell backward at his desk, but his fighting spirit awakened the second he took the punch and immediately turned back toward Hayato. He was panting, yet is mandel shaped eyes were gleaming with irritation, and hurt pride, and their look mesmerized Hayato. Ryuu took advantage of his pause and lifted his fist to hit back, but his balance betrayed him. He was aiming at Hayato's chin, but instead he could only punch him in the shoulder, and with much less power, and he fell forward. For his luck, Hayato was there, and despite his previous attack, he caught the redhead without too much effort.

The whole world was spinning around Ryuu. He felt lightheaded and dizzy, and ready to throw up. So he clutched to the strong arm around him that was his only sure point in this crazy spinning world.

Ryuu didn't realize, but the whole class surrounded them, and more hands reached out for them the moment they started their fight, and also when he fell over. He didn't hear Yankumi scream, trying to restore the peace in his precious class…

He didn't notice anything at all.

The only thing he could concentrate on was the strong arm around him, the shoulder that was slightly shivering under his forehead, and the heart racing under his cheek.

That's it about the fourth chapter... poor Ryuu, ne? Please let me know what you think!  
>for all crazy stuff you should blame my fantasy XD<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: still don't own anything... I wish I did! Reviews and building type of critics always appreciated! ^^

After long time, here's th next chapter. Hope you'll like it.

Author's note: thank you very much for all the reviews, and comments **It DOES feel awesome to see that you like reading my story**! ^^ Thank you so so much!

_**I want you to love me**_

_chapter5_

The setting sun shone through the back windows of the class 3-D. There were two young men bathing in the reddish light, however they didn't appreciate the last rays of the sun as much as their annoyingly enthusiastic homeroom teacher, Yamaguchi Kumiko did. How could a delinquent, especially Yabuki Hayato and Odagiri Ryuu, the notorious leaders of 3-D feel delighted if they were on detention? And on top of all, under Yankumi's strict guard, there were no way to escape.

For Hayato, Ryuu made things even harder. Hayato knew that they needed to talk. But that was simply impossible with a teacher, especially if it was Yankumi, in the same room. And the woman knew better than leaving the two teens alone when it came to detention or any kind of punishment. However it surely wouldn't have taken too much effort for such genius like Hayato to get away, but he wouldn't do that without Ryuu. And on top of that, Ryuu was everything but willing to even look at Hayato not to mention speaking to him.

Ryuu was Ryuu and even the lack of memories couldn't change that fact. And if Ryuu's pride was hurt, the stubborn redhead could be a real pain in the ass.

So they were sitting at their places, in silence. Rare thing to experience in this classroom. If she would only look the past half hour, Yankumi would have surely walked up to her students to check whether they were just well-formed statues of the two teens. If she couldn't feel the shivers running up and down her spine whenever she looked at Odagiri, she would have done that though. But luckily – or not – a statue can't produce such murderous glares with which the redhead sat, rather lay on his chair. He didn't say a word, nor moved a muscle an inch from the moment he was brought back for detention and plopped down to his chair. Absolutely unwilling to recognize Yabuki's presence.

On the other hand, Yabuki chose a quite visible way to show the level of his suffering. At first he tried to confirm Yankumi to let them go, it doesn't worth her time either to keep them locked up. Then he tried to get the woman pissed, just to have some fun, and bring her over the edge, so that it would be her who'd throw them out. But neither of his attempts to regain their freedom reached their goals. Even though he was unwilling to put it that way, he gave up. And as he realized that Ryuu probably paid absolutely no attention to his attempts, everything lost its meaning and motivation. So there remained nothing for him, but to try to gain their guard's pity. After an hour it was really uncomfortable to sit in one place. He tried every pose possible, lying, stretching out his legs, then he pulled them under himself, he lay back on the chair as Ryuu does all the time… But nothing worked. So in the end, he gave up. And with his head resting on his arms, he took his usual way of sitting at school, and kept as motionless as Ryuu next to him.

So for the very first time of her teaching period at Kurogin Gakuen, in this classroom she had total silence and Yankumi could get herself believe that her students were listening to the lectures she gave them.

However, they were only silent, because in themselves they never ceased praying, that the most annoying of teachers would run out of themes for her speeches soon!

Hayato has never counted as much as in the past 20 minutes. He surprised even himself that he could count all the seconds (1137 to be correct, but it doesn't matter that it doesn't make exactly 20 minutes). But the detention finally has come to an end. He stirred in his place, only stopped for bare seconds when he felt the cold chill running along his entire body upon the radiating irritation from Ryuu's direction. But that didn't matter that much. Nothing mattered. Just the last ticks of the clock.

He leant on his elbows, and was suggesting the hands of the clock with all his willpower to go faster.

In vain, I don't have to say, I think.

Meanwhile he sent some glances toward Ryuu, who was still like no more, but a statue, however, it was still the best. Because this way, Hayato didn't have to worry, that the instant they're allowed to go, the redhead would take a headstart out of the classroom (as Hayato planned).

So as soon as Hayato counted the last second and the clock hit 6 p.m., and before Yankumi had the chance to acknowledge that she had to let his delinquent students go, Hayato'd already leapt to his feet, knocked over his desk, and within the blink of an eye, grabbed Ryuu by the collar of his uniform jacket and dashed out of the room with a stunned and puzzled Odagiri Ryuu flying behind.

Hayato let go of his best friend (and *again* secret crush) when they were far enough from Yankumi's curious ears. (It didn't play, that Ryuu was finally about to come to his senses from his dumbstruck state, and sent some killing glares toward Hayato's back. They felt like cold blades stabbing him again and again whenever Ryuu had to blink. Thank Goodness, that didn't happen much.)

If Ryuu were someone else, he surely would have glanced around suspiciously, then surely would have blushed a bit. They were in a hidden corner of the park, surrounded by trees, their leaves whispering in the soft late afternoon's breeze, reddish sunrays glimmering through and illuminating the two teens facing each other. The scenery was beautiful.

But he was Odagiri Ryuu after all. A very irritated one, who hasn't forgiven Hayato for punching him and getting both of them end up in detention for the whole afternoon.

However a tiny little voice stated in the greatest depths of his mind, that Hayato was incredibly handsome. The light was shining from only one side, and that part of his brown hair was gleaming in a reddish shade, while the other seemed darker than black. His eyes were the same, one clouded, and dark, the other in a beautiful shade of chocolate. The slightly dancing shadows also highlighted his high cheekbones and his rich lips, making look everything perfect on the brunette.

Ryuu just tried to glare a hole into Hayato. He learnt quickly that it was how he should be. Yet he did understand nothing. NOTHING! What was this whole thing about? If Hayato punched him, that meant they weren't on such good terms as he thought. Then now, why did he drag him here? Wanted to finish him up? What he couldn't in class?

…. But… Why was his heart racing so fast… in … excitement…?

Hayato took a deep breath. Now there came the time to make everything clear.

"Look, I'm not one for words…" Hayato didn't really know how to put these things. Ryuu didn't remember him. Ryuu didn't know him, and didn't know that only the setting of this conversation was as much as an apology by him. How the hell should he say Sorry?

"I'm sorry for hitting you – back in class… But you have to understand…"

An uncomfortable silence fell upon them, since Hayato didn't know how to explain, and was sure, that it was more than enough as an apology. Ryuu on the other hand didn't understand a thing. That the brunette was sorry – that was fine. But why should he understand? Hayato had no reason for punching him. Especially that hard! So what now?

"I don't" he mumbled, and his steely glance was still lingering on Hayato.

There was no escape. He had to give an explanation, why Ryuu's obliviousness got him so furious.

He took another deep breath.

Then another.

And Ryuu's eyes were still scanning him in mercilessly.

"Look… it DID hurt, that you didn't know me… after all we've been through and all…." Hayato surely has never talked this slow and has never had so much trouble with finding the words he wanted to use.

He took an uncertain step toward Ryuu, while he tried desperately to find the winner of the two voices having their duel in his head. One said he should say the truth, that they were best friends, and had their bond deeper than anything else. While the other tried to convince him to take advantage of the redhead's permanent amnesia.

"I mean… we've been more to each other… you are more important to me than anything else… and… it's a bit awkward that you don't remember your…"

'_It's going all right! just be happy, that he doesn't remember your damn outburst, and that kiss didn't ruin your friendship. Say you are best friends! Come on! say it!'_

The last deep breath. Hayato looked embarrassed to the ground. Then lifted his head, looked into Ryuu's piercing eyes and finally said out what he had in his head.

"That you don't remember your boyfriend"

**TBC**

Reviews always appreciated :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**** Still don't own anything.**

**A/N: I'm terribly sorry that it took me so long to update! Please forgive me! and my slight hope that you will like this chapter... even though it might be different from the way you might have expected it to be ^^;**

**Please let me know what you think! (but please keep me alive to be able to write the next third of the story! ^^)**

**I want you to love me**

_chapter 6_

"Nee, 'ya free tonight, Hayato?"

For some unaccountable reason, Take still had this very stupid and foolhardy person sitting _**alive **_next to him, to ask this question from.

"haa..?" the brunette lifted his head up from his folded arms, looking sleepy and grumpy, for Take dared to wake him from his slumber. And that wakening was everything but kind. Take kicked the leg of Hayato's desk hard (after the leader of 3-D was unwilling to wake up for other any slighter means he had tried).

"I asked: are you free tonight?" Take pouted and repeated the question as if he was talking to a five-year-old. "We're planning to go out to the arcades"

Hayato yawned. And tried his best to show a killing glare... however, he was a bad student at everything. So it lagged behind Ryuu's mastered ones, and on top of that from a sleepy Hayato, who hardly could look through his heavy eyelids and messy hair, had absolutely no use. He rather looked sort of cute. Like a peevish pouting puppy.

"nope..." he muttered, and laid back his head upon his arms. "Gotta go home and help Taku"

"Couldn't you come up with a better lie?" Asked Tsucchi from the other side.

"Yeah... Come on! You - helping your brother with his homework?" Joined in Hyuuga too. "He is already much smarter than you. He's supposed to be helping you."

"Shut up, jerks!" Hayato's eyes were gleaming daggers from behind his bangs. "It's called housework!"

He didn't kick his friend's ass, because he was too happy to mind them.

Because on his other side, there was sitting a certain redhead, who tried with all his might to hide a small "I-know-everything" smirk, with not even looking in the other four's direction. Acting as if he had heard nothing. Although – he knew too well, that Tsucchi was right.

And that little curve in the corner of Ryuu's lip, made Hayato feel happier than ever before.

Very well... The past few days Hayato'd been radiating with happiness. And he had his reasons for that!

He was still alive, and every limb and organ of his were linked to his body. That itself would have been enough to make one happy, concerning that it meant that he survived that little (khmmm-khmm) lie he told Ryuu after their detention was over. But on top of that! _Ryuu believed his words_. Hayato had no idea why. But he didn't care much for that...

He couldn't believe his luck!

He had ridiculously great luck! He knew it very well – this is why on the first day he was suspicious and had paranoia, that the moment he doesn't pay all attention to the redhead's smallest movements, Ryuu would attack and massacre him immediately for that lie. But Ryuu never did. He just felt uncomfortable under Hayato's fixing gaze, and sent him his own glares back, sometimes, when it was really disturbing him, that he wished the earth would swallow Hayato to Hell, and even asked an irritated "WHAT?"

So their so called relationship started pretty awkward.

But then their (second) first kiss made everything clear, and set things finally.

At first it was hard to get close to Ryuu physically. He was his old self after all, even without his memories, and he had his instincts, and knew what contacts he felt comfortable with. But now Hayato was about to break into his private sphere. That was indeed a difficult task even for Hayato.

But it was funny too at the same time.

School's just ended, and they were heading out of the building. Hayato hanged behind for some reason, so Ryuu had to walk alone (he already turned down Take's wonderful ideas of the afternoon programme). He hang his head down, only looking inches ahead of him. If he had looked up, he surely would have scared everyone passing by to hell, he had such a morose face on.

With the very same expression, he stopped at a lonely zebra-crossing, and waited for the lamp to turn green.

All of a sudden he felt an arm encircle his waist and its owner's chin on his shoulder, inches away from his neck.

From a _very_ sensitive spot on his neck – to be correct.

He immediately snapped out of his stoic mood. His eyes sparkled with irritation and with the same swing of his turn, he flung his bag at the intruder's side with all force.

The intruder – Hayato ended up on his hands and knees, coughing his lungs out. Ryuu successfully got him in the ribs with the hardest part of his bag.

_That only book he carries... why on earth does it have to be so heavy? – _Hayato thought while he tried his best to catch some air.

The redhead recognized his "attacker", and the look that crossed his face was priceless. Hayato could be no longer angry at him, as he saw that worried and cute frightened face! He could have melt then and there on the pavement. Ryuu was so confused and guilt was shining in his eyes as he quickly knelt down next to Hayato and reached out for his shoulder with shy hand.

"Sorry. Not knew 't was you" he mumbled, and caressed small circles on the brunette's back. Maybe that way he'd recover quicker.

"No prob" Hayato said, and sat back on his heels. This way he could look into Ryuu's face from close, and those brown eyes were driving him crazy. Ryuu was so cute! (Although he knew better than telling him that. Ryuu would kill him the instant those words left his mouth.)

"But you shouldn't be so aggressive with everyone." he scolded with a grin forming on his full lips.

"I'm not!" Ryuu pouted, and sent him a glare.

"But it could have been someone else" Hayato went on with the teasing, and gladly acknowledged the pale pinkish spots on Ryuu's cheeks.

"But was not! Plus you shouldn't attack people from behind!"

"I only do that to you, I swear" Hayato's lips curled up into a tender, loving smile, and pulled the redhead closer, and planted a chaste kiss on that heating cheek.

He could feel Ryuu's muscles tense, then he could nearly also feel the teen struggle to make them loosen, and melt into Hayato's embrace and soft kiss.

His try, didn't matter how much effort he put into it, was still unsuccessful. When Hayato let go, he let out a sigh of disappointment. However, that filled Hayato with joy. Because it meant, that Ryuu did want his presence and care. It was just his nature that was in the way... or maybe his lack of memories. Before he'd felt all comfortable around Hayato, now he just didn't know how he is supposed to behave around his _boyfriend. _

Their afternoon programme together wasn't much. Hayato walked Ryuu home. On the longest way possible, sometimes they stopped by the park, or at a cafe. They hardly had the chance to walk hand in hand – although it was something Ryuu didn't feel so sorry about. But they still could walk close enough, so that their hands could brush against each other – just accidentally of course.

Ryuu's fading but still present clumsiness also required Hayato to be near. He wasn't tripping over every flat surface, but if there was any sly crack or hump on the ground, the redhead still needed a helping pair of strong arms. And then someone who wouldn't leave him there because of his glares – his instinctive way of protecting his pride.

They were walking their way in silence. Ryuu turning into himself, and Hayato adoring the sight of his beautiful boyfriend.

"What did Yamaguchi want from you?" Ryuu broke the silence after a few minutes of walk.

"Aaah~ Nothing serious, really" he answered on a cheerful tone. However he couldn't fool Ryuu.

The redhead sent him a slide glance, his perfectly shaped brow risen questioningly.

"Really-really. It's nothing to worry about" Hayato took a hold of Ryuu's hand as they were strolling through deserted streets. "Just overreacting things as usual. She asked me about my bruises and gave a lecture about fighting, and honour and pride and the usual shit."

He tried his best to make it sound as meaningless and nothing as possible, but as he glanced at Ryuu, he knew he didn't succeed. He wanted to avoid this topic as much as possible, because he couldn't take that miserable and bitter look that crossed his boyfriend's features whenever he was observing Hayato's face and his eyes lingered on the bruises on his cheek and lips.

And Ryuu had a very good reason for that guilt. He had caused all of them.

Their relationship started awkward indeed – and pretty painful for Hayato.

These bruises were caused whenever Hayato tried to get close to Ryuu. For some reason in the beginning, Ryuu didn't let him do that. When Hayato tried to pull him into a tighter hug, he made a face and resisted with all his might. And when the brunette let him go with a pained expression, Ryuu was always filled with the miserable feeling of guilt.

When Hayato pressed their lips together for the first time, Ryuu just squeezed his tightly together, and after he was over the first quick wave of shock, he punched Hayato in the jaw, that made him fall back and whine in pain. Hayato looked very miserable, like a beaten puppy... But the worst was that it all happened at school in a break, and when the others saw how Hayato was rubbing his jaw with that agonizing expression, they all laughed and cracked silly jokes – that made Hayato angry, and left Ryuu uncomfortable.

At times like these he really felt out of place. He had never wished stronger for his memories more than times like these. Especially that this situation occurred quite regularly. Hayato was his boyfriend after all! So e wasn't supposed to behave like this. He could understand Hayato's pain. He would surely be the same if his boyfriend would push him away so wildly...

"I'm sorry, Hayato" Ryuu mumbled ashamed "But I just can't help it..."

Hayato just waved his hands dismissively. He wanted to leave this topic finally, to see Ryuu's features as smooth and beautiful as they always were when he was around Hayato.

And still the two forces in Hayato didn't leave, they found their voices whenever they had a chance to drive the brunette into madness. Just like moments like these when he saw Ryuu floating in anxiety.

'_You have absolutely no right to do this to him'_ said one of the voices– the one who tried to convince him that he must say the truth about their relationship. _'You deserve your conscience whenever you see him worried and down! You are doing this to him!'_

'_Ryuu trusts you.' _said the other with a sweet grin._ ' He only feels uncomfortable because he has no memories at all. He likes you no matter what. He wants to be able to kiss you back. You have to go on in order you wouldn't confuse him more!' _

'_How dare you call yourself to be his lover? You just want to push him deeper into distress, seeking only your own pleasure! You don't even deserve to be called his friend!'_

'_You know that he soon will realize how much he needs you in his life. Without you he would fall all the times – literally and not. He needs you. As much as you need him. Things are perfect this way. You are doing good for both of you.'_

"Are you all right, Hayato?" Ryuu's concerned voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Of course!" he said with a bright grin, because the last voice won again in his mind. And encircled the redhead's waist pulling him closer and planted a small chaste kiss on his cheek.

"Well, then, thanks for walking me home."

Hayato looked around as he realized for the first time that he was so occupied with his thoughts that they had already reached Ryuu's house. They were standing in the gate. Hayato's face fell a bit, but then he caught himself and replaced it with a sheepish grin.

"Soo... see you tomorrow than..." he grinned and was about to turn and walk away, when Ryuu's hand on his arm stopped him midtrack.

Hayato looked at him puzzled and his eyes widened to their double size as he saw that Ryuu's cheeks were burning in a beautiful shade of red and it was slowly spreading, creeping to the tip of his ears, his eyes turned to the ground, but Hayato saw their darkened shade nevertheless.

"Wouldn't you kiss me goodbye?" Ryuu mumbled so softly, Hayato rather felt the words than heard.

The small motion as Ryuu tilted his head afterwards in the uncomfortably lasting silence indicated his discomfort and shame, that he was afraid: Hayato wouldn't kiss him again, because he hit him too hard and the brunette had had enough. Tough his actions weren't intentional! He felt so bad about them!

But Hayato's gentle voice and the bright wide smile in it made him look up with the slight glimpse of hope in his eyes.

"I would gladly do" Hayato said and stepped back closer, caressing Ryuu's cheek tenderly, his fingers ran into the soft locks of hair, and the gap between them slowly closed as Hayato pressed his lips on Ryuu's slowly, not to make him panic again due to the body contact.

As their kiss lasted longer and turned sweeter with every second, Ryuu's hands found their way around Hayato's waist, holding him closer, tighter. As Hayato let out a soft purr feeling that Ryuu wasn't pushing him away this time, Ryuu tilted his head to offer him better access to his lips, feeling the other as much as possible for their "real" first time.

When they broke apart Ryuu was about to pull back in an attempt to hide his blush, but Hayato pulled him back, embracing him to his chest, burying his face in Ryuu's hair, nuzzling his temple softly and lovingly. Ryuu heard a soft chuckle from his ear and he felt a shiver running down his spine due to the depths of Hayato's rich voice.

"I love you, Ryuu, so so much!" he exclaimed happily on a hoarse voice.

That evening Hayato felt like walking among pinkish clouds on his way home with Ryuu's uncertain little voice nearly lost in his shoulder as he spoke: _I like you a lot, too_...

* * *

><p>"You really could have come up with a better lie" Ryuu stated on a soft low voice leaning to the edge of Hayato's desk.<p>

"They ate it! So! Don't try to lecture me!" Hayato snapped back, but he couldn't be irritated long upon the short comment after he heard Ryuu chuckle softly and felt him slightly stirring from that.

He glanced at the clock ticking on the wall. The classroom was about to dress into a reddish orange glow as the setting sun shone in. And they were here again. But now on their own, not on detention.

After they flew out of the room and the building, all of a sudden Hayato stepped dead in his tracks and run back to class with a silly excuse like he had left his favourite pen in there. The other four just looked at each other puzzled, then with an irritated sigh Ryuu turned back to hode his smirk and walked after Hayato "to check if he was still sane".

So they ended up at Hayato's desk, Ryuu sitting in the brunette's lap, kissing and sometimes talking a few words then going back to kissing again.

Hayato talked about fights of the past they took part in side by side, carefully avoiding the topic of their own fight upon the case with the Ara-high with his hands wandering on the flat surface of Ryuu's stomach, running his fingers along the sharp curve of his hipbone and up to his ribs.

Ryuu shivered and squirmed in his lap panting softly. He didn't even realize when Hayato stopped talking, he was so lost in the sensation of the other's big hands wandering on him.

Hayato kissed him tenderly at first, but later it was Ryuu who deepened the kiss. He opened his mouth, shyly touching the tip of his tongue to Hayato's full pink lip and quickly Hayato's followed, pushing into the cave of his mouth, winning dominance due to his experience in kissing. Ryuu moaned and arched his back to get more of his boyfriend's touch on his bare skin.

Tearing away from Ryuu's panting sweet lips, Hayato quickly pulled the uniform jacket off of both of them and in a blink of an eye Ryuu ended up half naked, his slender form exposed to the lust-clouded eyes of Hayato. The redhead blushed and tried to send him a glare but it turned out to be a whimper instead and he threw his head back as Hayato ran his hand up on his chest, his thumbs brushing over his erected nipples.

Hayato went back kissing Ryuu passionately on the lips and then as Ryuu was about to demand for more with a smug smile he went to plant butterfly kisses along his neck, sucking on the soft skin in the crook of his neck. Ryuu's hands disappeared in Hayato's mess of hair, clutching on the bangs for support whining and moaning from the new kind of sensation...

The brunette was just about to take a better hold of Ryuu and lay him flat on his back onto his desk to have better access to every inch of his beautiful body, when all of a sudden Ryuu yelped and nearly fell out of his lap, hitting his back in the edge of the desk with a sharp hiss. Hayato also felt the irritating buzz of the other's phone in his pocket.

Ryuu reached out with shaking hands for his cell phone, but Hayato caught it.

"Just leave it off..." he whispered on a husky voice, nuzzling the sensitive skin behind Ryuu's ear with the tip of his nose as he breathed in his scent.

"I can't" Ryuu shoved him away and sat up on the desk, holding up a hand to keep a distance from Hayato.

Ryuu exhaled deeply, held the air in for a second then breathed out slowly. He clumsily fished the phone out of his pocket and with a nervous look on his face pushed the answer button.

Hayato watched resignedly as the look of pleasure and desire vanished from Ryuu's breathtaking features and were replaced with anxiety and nervousness.

Ryuu muttered some words into the phone and winced as the conversation ended then lifted the device from his ear with furrowed brows. Hayato reached out for him again to continue where they had just ended, but Ryuu pushed his hand away again and bent a bit to look after his missing clothes.

"I have to go home." he said on a flat voice.

"But you normally don't have to be at home so early!" Hayato protested as he stood up too.

"Father said I have to" Ryuu stated, but the way he said the words made Hayato's inside clench.

That man had the best ability of a parent to call in the most inappropriate moments. Hayato had never wished Ryuu's dad to Hell more than he did now...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: that's it for now ^^; I can't rpomise when the next chapter will come, I just hope that you'll be interested also in the ending (as it slowly approaches) as you were in the story so far ^^ (I have to devote some of my time back to school now and to drawing... ^^; I have a oneshot manga in progress and I have to finish it untul March... XD and I'm not really good at working quick, so... -.-;)**

**see you next time!**

**And reviews are always welcome!**


End file.
